1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a selectively utilized filter area limiting device for drip coffee makers with a micro-pore filter. The limiting device seals off and, thus, limits the effective usable area of the outlet filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The two most popular home coffee-making methods in general use today are the coffee percolation method and the drip coffee method. The conventional, prior art with respect to both of these methods is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,168 identified in the cross reference above.